


All Summer Long

by Luisa1804



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, But He Gets Better, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mean Sif, Obvious Thor, Summer, Summer Vacation, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor and Loki as Humans, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisa1804/pseuds/Luisa1804
Summary: Slightly altered Prompt Fill: Kid Loki and slightly older Thor go on a summer vacation together. The first time without any parents, with just Sifs big brother Heimdall to keep an eye out on them. Thor is at the stage where he wants to be cool and popular and his friends are just the best! Surely Loki is exaggerating when he says they are picking on him? Surely it´s all in good fun? No-ones calling you names, and what do you mean they took away your stuff?-Brotherly summer adventures with slight complications in form of Sif, jealousy and Thors obviousness.





	1. Prolog

This was going to be **The. Best. Summer. Ever.** Thor could see it all in front of his eyes already: all of his friends from school would be there, the weather would be fantastic, they would have the huge pool all them themselves - and most importantly, no parents! Okay, Sif's big brother Heimdall was going to be there to keep an eye on them, but he was _cool_ , so that didn’t really matter. Two weeks alone with just his best friends, Heimdall and his little brother in their summer house. A god damn dream come true, as far as Thor was concerned. The car ride could not get over fast enough. 

 

He stole a quick glance to the side. His little brother, Loki, sat next to him in the car, head deep in some old book and headphones in his ears. He looked decidedly too unhappy for this wonderful occasion. Thor knew Loki was in a bit of a huff, since none of his friends could come with them. But to be fair, Thor didn't think Loki had that many friends to begin with and when Tony Starks father didn’t want his son to hang out with “peasants” - well that was nobodies fault, was it? 

 

But still, Thor could see why it would suck to go to their summer house without any friends: half the fun was already gone, was it not? But that was supposed to be the best summer ever - for both of them. Their first time alone without their parents for longer than seven hours - how amazing. Even if Loki probably would have preferred for mum to come with them, he was such a mummy´s boy. But Thor supposed he could forgive him that. Loki was only eleven years old, practically still a baby. Thor was fourteen and a lot more mature already. He didn’t need his mum to come with him anymore, even if he would maybe miss her a little bit. But only a little tiny bit. 

 

“Are we there yet?”, asked Thor and leant forward. They surely must have already been driving for 3 hours - it felt like a lifetime ago that they packed their car! 

 

“It's still a two hour drive, sweetheart”, his mum said without turning around in her passenger seat. Thor could hear her smile. “It'll take a while yet.”

 

Loki huffed next to him. Thor agreed with him but had to wonder if he was even listing to any music when he could hear them so clearly or if he just pretended to so that nobody (namely Thor) would bother him. Hmm.

 

Thor took his chance and poked Loki in the arm. “I'm bored”, he complained earnestly. Loki shoot him a glare, without taking out his headphones. Probably not listing to music then. How mean. “Then do something. I'm reading”. He held up his book as proof. Thor squinted a little bit and - was that a school book??

 

“But it's summer, brother”, Thor said and poked Loki again. “We're supposed to do something fun.”

 

Loki bristled. Uh-oh. Thor winced. “Just because you have as many brain cells as a jellyfish - namely none -”

 

“Loki!”, their mother chided. “Be nice to your brother!”

 

Loki shoot him another dark glare and held his book demonstratively in front of his face. Thor sighed and turned to his car window. This was going to be long two hours. He only hoped that Loki would cheer up a little bit when they arrived.

 

Still - the best summer ever. For sure.

 

 

 

 

500 years later (at least that was what it felt like) Thor climbed out of their car and stared in wonder at their new home for the next two weeks. He's been to their summer house before, of course, but it seemed different now that their parents would not stay here with them. Bigger. Full of adventures. 

 

Thor was so exited. 

 

“Thor! Over here!”, someone called and when Thor rose on his tiptoes he could see Sif and Fandral standing by the house. 

 

“Sif!”, he called back and was about to ran to them, glad that their amazing summer could finally begin, when someone gripped to back of his T-Shirt and held him in place. 

 

“Goodbyes first, darling”, his mother said and turned him around, smiling. 

 

“Bye mum”, he said. “Bye dad!” and tried to wriggle free. He was a big boy already and what would his friends think when his mum decided to make a scene?

 

His mum laughed and - of course - bend forward to hug him. How embarrassing. “Have fun, sweetheart. And be good. Listen to everything Heimdall tells you.”

 

“Yes, mum.”

 

“I'm going to call you two every day before bed, and I would like to hear from you too. Don’t always send your brother to the phone, do you hear me?”

 

Thor sighed. “Yes, mum.”

 

His mum laughed and released him. “Okay, okay, I know. You're all grown up now”, she said and shook her head. Thor nodded seriously.

 

Suddenly his father was next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder to draw him a few steps away. Thor could see his mother hugging Loki and Loki clinging to her. He hoped that mum would forbid him to compare Thor to a jellyfish again.

 

“As I said to your brother”, his father started, “I want the house to still be in perfect condition when we pick you up in two weeks.” 

 

“Yes, dad.”

 

A stern look. Then his father sighed. “And take care of your brother, alright? He's three years younger then all of you and needs someone to look after him.”

 

“I will, dad”, Thor said and preened a little bit. “I'll take good care of Loki.”

 

“Good. You know that mum will call every day and when Loki seems unhappy and wants to come home, you know your mum will force me in the car immediately.”

 

Thor grinned. “Yes, dad.”

 

His father patted him on the back. “Good. Go have fun, then.”

 

“Thanks dad”, he said. “Bye mum!”, he called over his back and ran up to his friends.

 

“Bye Thor!”, his mum called back and Thor could see Loki still standing by their car. As soon as he arrived by his friends, they dragged him inside the house to show him which rooms they would like to take. He didn’t think anything by letting his brother stand outside alone with all their bags, while their parents drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

_“-Listen, no, no, no, just listen -!”_

_“I'm not saying anything!”_

_“You're thinking!”_

_“Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, how dare I -”_

_“That's right. How dare you. Now listen.”_

_“Still listening.”_

_“You remember Steve Rogers? Wait, of course you remember Steve Rogers — who could forget Goldilocks with his stupid face and -”_

_“I remember Steve Rogers.”_

_“Right, right — he's staying.”_

_“Staying?”_

_“At his house! He's not going away this summer!”_

_“Oh. Oh no. And he's living -”_

_“And he's living in my neighborhood! I'll see him all summer!”_

_“Poor you.”_

_“Yes, poor me, Loki! Don't think I didn't notice your sarcasm! I did — wait, no, don't laugh at me!”_

_“I'm sorry, Tony. I know how much you hate him -”_

_“Me hating him? — Well, yes, of course I do. You SAW how he always stares at me, just because I'm walking down the street — as if I'm a freaking criminal! I'm sorry if my father has some money -”_

_“Some?”_

_“Shut up. And you — staying in your perfect summer house with pool and ice cream and a god damn pool and without Steve Rogers -”_

_“But with Thor's friends. You know Fandral, Sif — the most arrogant and -”_

_“People like Steve Rogers.”_

_“People like Steve Rogers, yes. — And anyway I invited you here!”_

_“I know. I'm still sorry I coudn't come. My father -”_

_“I know.”_

_“So we're both miserable this summer, huh?”_

_“Pretty much. But I have a pool.”_

_“Ok, bye, Loki!”_

_“No wait -”_

_PIIEP_

 

 

“Do you have any loft beds? Cause I wanna sleep at the top!”

“I won't share a room with Volstagg, you all hear me? He snores!”

“I do not!”

Loki could hear Thor's friends screaming from the front yard. He sighed. They had one room with a loft bed and he had really hoped to share this one with Thor and claim the top for himself. So much for that.

And of course Thor had just left him standing there with all their bags and their big suitcase to go ran off with his friends. 

Loki had just decided to just take his own stuff inside (even when he had to open their shared suitcase in the middle of the yard and junk Thor's stuff on the street — would serve him just right!) when someone stepped up to him.

“I'll help you with that, little one.”

Loki had seen Heimdall quite a few times in his life before, because he often did some business or another with Loki's father. It also helped that Heimdall was the big brother of one of Thor's bestes friends — namely Sif — and often drove Sif back and forth to their house. But Loki had never been alone with him.

“Oh — yes, thank you.”

Heimdall stared at him for a moment, seeming faintly amused before grabbing both bags with one hand and reaching for the suitcase with the other.

“You can go join your brother, Loki. I believe they are in the middle of choosing rooms.”

“Thank you.”

There goes his plan of throwing Thor's stuff out on the street. Too bad; it would have been really funny watching him crawl through the dirt to find everything again. Loki could even have hidden something in his pockets and wait to see how long it was going to take before Thor gave up — Really too bad.

Loki shrugged and went to find his brother, leaving a smirking Heimdall behind him, who wondered what kind of "babysitting" job he had gotten himself into.

 

 

“Brother!”

“In here, Loki!”

Loki huffed and turned around again. “What are you doing in the lounge?”

“Is that a problem?” Sif turned around and glared as soon as Loki stepped a foot in the room where Thor and his friends where gathered. Thor shifted a little uncomfortably.

“No”, said Loki slowly and frowned at her. “I just thought you were picking rooms?”

“We're done”, said Hogun from the couch.

“Oh”, Loki didn't stop frowning and stared at his brother. “Did you chose a room without me?”

“What are you talking about?”, Sifs glare intensified. “Thor's sharing a room with me. You know, the one with the loft bed. The three idiots are taking the biggest room. You can go find your own.”

“Oh”, Loki managed. Thor was staring at the floor and pointedly avoiding his gaze. “I just thought -” He and Thor _always_ shared a room. Always. It was — It was like a rule.

“Oh no!”, exclaimed Fandral from his left, tone all fake concern. “Don't tell me you get scared in the night and need big brother to protect you from the monsters under your bed -”

“Fandral ...”, murmured Thor, face red.

“Or maybe from the monsters in the closet?”, Volstagg joined in, laughing.

“Don’t worry”, Sif said, her tone nasty. Loki was at lost for words — he hadn't expected this, not at all. “If there's a thunderstorm you can climb into Thor's bed. I won't mind and I'm sure he won't either!”

Loki stayed quiet, his eyes darting from person to the other. They were all grinning and glancing at each other, eyes full of amusement. Thor was still avoiding his eyes.

And Loki really was a little bit scared of thunderstorms, and he really had crawled into Thors bed before, when they became particularly bad. And Thor had always said how that was perfectly alright and that Loki could always wake him up, when something scared him — and now he said nothing. Nothing.

“But what about the monsters, Sif?”, Fandral asked, all mock. “You couldn't possibly be so mean as to leave Loki to their clutches -”

“Okay”, Thor interrupted, finally. Loki stared at him. “Loki — you wouldn't mind having a room of your own, would you? It would be like an adven-”

“Yes, sure, fine”, Loki interrupted, feeling unspeakably hurt.

They laughed as he left the room. Funnily enough Loki could only wonder how they were supposed to share their suitcase now.

 

 

Loki chose the room farthest away from Sifs and Thors. If Thor didn't want him there, he wouldn't be there. 

He took his bag and the suitcase from Heimdall with a strained smile and unpacked everything methodically. His clothes in the wardrobe, his plush beneath the pillow before someone saw it, his books on the nightstand and his papers and pencils on the desk. As soon as he was done and the suitcase was only half full with Thors stuff he shoved it out of the room and watched with satisfaction as it toppled over and Thors belongings spilled all over the floor.

Not quite as good as the street, but still very good. But he had no desire to watch Thor scramble picking it all up — his friends would probably come too. Loki closed his door very carefully.

— And was at loss at what to do. 

Wow. He hadn't thought that this was going to become boring _this_ quickly.

Loki sat down on his bed and grabbed the first book of his nightstand.

 

“Brother?”

Even Thors knock sounded hesitant. Loki ignored him. His book was interesting anyway; much more interesting than his stupid oaf of a brother. 

“You have been in there all afternoon. Have you eaten dinner?”

“Yes, Heimdall brought me some”, Loki said and then bit his tongue. Damn — he had wanted to ignore Thor all evening!

“Good”, see? Thor sounded much more relaxed now that Loki had answered him. The stupid oaf. “We want to play some games. Come join us?”

“No.”

Thor opened his door and stepped inside. Loki glared as darkly as he could manage - which was plenty, actually. Thor winced a bit but came in anyway.

“Brother -”

“If you have to disregard my privacy, at least close the door behind you.” Thor did.

“Brother -”, Thor bit his lip and went to sit on the bed beside him. Loki had moved to lay down sometime in the afternoon and now lay comfortably beneath his blanket, book in his hands. “I'm sorry.”

Loki turned back to his book.

“No -”, Thor reached for him and grabbed at his arm through the blanket. “I really am. I know we always take a room together.”

“Apparently not.”

“I'm sorry.”

Loki bit the inside of his lip. “If you didn't want to share with me, couldn't you have told me before? In the car or something at least? So that your friends wouldn't have to?”

“I'm sorry. I thought we would share, too, honest. But Sif insisted and I thought it could be funny, cause I've never shared a room with her before and it would be something new and — forgive me, please?”, Thor shook Loki a little bit. “Brother?”

“Yes, fine. At least I have more privacy this way.”, Loki smirked. “And less bumbling idiot interrupting my reading.”

Thor smiled brightly. “I'll even knock, I promise”, he shook Loki again. “Come spend some time with us?”

Loki closed his book. “Fine. But if they're making fun of me again, I'm leaving.”

“They won't. Promise.”

 

 

“Alright, alright — let's play spin-the-bottle!“

Everyone groaned and Loki furrowed his brow. Wasn't that the game they played in the movies while getting drunk and kissing each other? How gross!

Heimdall cleared his throat loudly. 

“Without the alcohol of course”, Sif said and bowed mockingly to her brother.

“How boring.”

“Oh come on, Fandral, as if you have ever drunken a drop of alcohol before in your life -”

“I have! On Sylvester!”

“Kid's punch doesn't count -”

“Alright”, Heimdall interrupted. “I'll leave you all to it. I want you all to be fair and nice to each other and if I hear you all fighting from my room you can all go to bed. No dares that will make anyone uncomfortable, including any- and everything going into the direction of sex. No unclothing, no -”

“We've got it!", Sif nearly screamed while Volstagg pretended to throw up and everyone else made noises of disgust. 

“Good”, said Heimdall smirking. “You'll find apple juice and an empty bottle in the kitchen.”

 

“Thor? Truth or dare?”, Hoguns face betrayed nothing.

Thor grinned and puffed his chest out. Probably to look more confident, but Loki thought it looked just stupid. “Dare.”

“I dare you to ...”, Hogun paused dramatically. “Spin around in a circle 10 times and then try walking in a straight line.”

Thor frowned, but stood up. “Alright.” He started spinning slowly and clumsy and you could clearly see that he had no idea what he was actually doing. But under everyones cheers he started to spin faster, till his hair flew around his face. Even Loki joined in, because, well — it was his big brother, and he looked ridiculous. That was just two things — especially if they went together — that Loki just really loved.

“Alright, alright — that was more than 10 times already, right?”, Thor asked laughing and still spinning. Everyone groaned and Thor spun a few seconds more before stopping.

“Now walk!”

Thor took an unsteady step forward, then two, then three — and swayed dangerously, before toppling over by the fifth step. 

Everyone laughed, but Loki winced and stretched a hand out. “Are you alright?”

“Of course he's alright”, said Sif laughing. “He can take a little fall, can you?”

“Yeah, I'm alright”, Thor turned to Loki and smiled at him. “I'm fine, I promise, brother.” Loki nodded slowly and retreated his hand.

Thor sat back down, groaning. “But I'll probably be dizzy for the rest of this thing”, he said and earned more laughter. Volstagg slapped Hogun on the back in congratulations.

Thor spun the bottle. “Volstagg — truth or dare?”

Volstagg grinned. “Truth please.”

Thor thought for a moment. “What would your perfect future look like?”

“A house with garden, a good job, a wife, at least three beautiful children -”

“Three children?!”, Fandral exclaimed. 

Volstagg nodded. “Or maybe four. But three at the very least!”

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at Volstagg. Then everyone started laughing at the same time.

Volstagg spun. “Sif!”

“Dare”, she said, before Volstagg could even ask.

“I dare you to ...”, Volstagg looked around the room for a moment. “I dare you to go to the kitchen, grab a raw egg and crack it over your head.”

Sif stayed very still for a moment, looked at her hair from the corner of her eye and — “No.”

More laughter.

“Then drink!”, Thor said and pushed her glass of apple juice closer to her.

“Fine”, she snapped and glared at Volstagg before drowning the whole glass in one go. “My turn.”

And of course the bottle stopped on Loki. “Truth or dare?”, she asked him.

Since he really didn't want a raw egg on his head or anything gross like that, and he really didn't trust Sif to stay fair — “Truth.”

Someone snickered. Thor gave her a little shove, probably as a warning. “Have you ever kissed someone before?”, she asked, sounding bored.

Loki frowned. “No.”

“Oh dear, I'm sorry”, Sif said after a moment of silence. “I didn't realize how young you are!”

“I'm eleven”, Loki said, slowly.

More silence. “I had my first kiss at ten”, Fandral said then. “It was a little bit disgusting, sure, but that was because of her! You don't try shoving her tongue down someone's throat after a second!”, he winked at Loki, “Do remember that, yeah? For the ... future.”

Loki turned red. “There's nothing wrong with not having been kissed yet at eleven. I'm sure my friends haven't either.”

“Oh?”, Hogun asked. “How many friends do you have?”

Fandral snickered and Loki grind his teeth. “One.”

“Oh dear”, Sif said again and everyone laughed. 

Loki grabbed the bottle and gave it a hard spin. It landed on Thor.

“Truth”, Thor said slowly.

Loki stared at him for a moment before standing up. “Do you break your promises often?”, he asked and turned around without looking at Thors reaction. Stupid oaf with his stupid friends.

Half way to his room Loki could hear them laughing again. Thor included.

 

 

_“Hey sweetheart, how was your first day?”_

_“Fine, mum.”_

_“Did you and Thor get the nice room? With the loft bed?”_

_“No. Thor's sharing with Sif and I have a room of my own.”_

_“Oh. Are you alright with that? I can speak to your brother about that — you always shared rooms and I don't like the thought of you being all alone -”_

_“It's fine, mum, I promise. Thor's really exited about sharing a room with a friend and I'm not really alone -”_

_“Why can't the three of you share?”_

_“Cause I’m not sleeping in the same room as Sif.”_

_“Alright, alright, I've got it. But you promise me that you'll tell me if I need to talk to your brother?”_

_“Promise.”_

_“Okay. You sound tired — is Thor nearby by any chance?”_

_“No, he's playing some game with his friends. I excused myself early.”_

_“... Alright. I'll call you tomorrow again, yes?”_

_“I know.”_

_“Good night, sweetheart.”_

_“Good night, mum.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo the outlining for the story is done and the updates should come quicker now (which means, hopefully faster than two weeks)
> 
> English is still not my mother tongue, so apologizes for all mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 3. At least 5 days later than I hoped...
> 
> Enjoy!

_“... — he was so mad, you should have seen his face!”_

_“...”_

_“Okay, I know something's on your mind. You're quiet. Spill it, Lokes."_

_“... Have you ever kissed someone before?”_

_“Yes. Alice from the class above us.”_

_“Oh. I didn't know.”_

_“It wasn't that great, to be honest. A little embarrassing. Kinda clumsy.”_

_“I see.”_

_“But you haven't kissed before, right?”_

_“...”_

_“Loki?”_

_“No, I haven't.”_

_“Are you alright? You sound weird.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“... You know that there's nothing wrong with not having kissed before, right?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Loki. Have they said something? Thor's friends?”_

_“... They might.”_

_“Assholes.”_

_“It's alright. Leave it.”_

_“You started it!”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“No, I didn't mean ... Look, I just meant that — whatever they said; and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to — they are wrong. You are amazing; I mean, you're my best friend, so you have to be, right? So it doesn't matter if your lips have touched someone elses before. That sounded weird, didn't it? Sorry, I just meant to say -”_

_“Tony. It's fine. I promise. .... Thank you.”_

_“You're smiling again, right?”_

_“Yes, I suppose I am. But I have to go now; Thor's calling me.”_

_“Alright. Don't kiss anyone, when I'm not around to see!”_

_“... Idiot.”_

_PIIIEP_

 

 

“Loki! Breakfast!”

“Yes; I'm coming! I was just on the phone!”

Loki had to take a deep breath before he opened his door and started his way to the kitchen. He had known before this trip that Thor's friends didn't like him. It wasn't exactly a secret. But they had never been this openly nasty to him. Maybe it was because there were no parents here to scold them. Heimdall, as Sif's older brother, would surely take their side as opposed to Loki's. But Loki sincerely hoped that they would calm down, soon. He didn't really care what Thor's friends thought of him, but he would enjoy the summer better without the useless needling.

And, even if he wouldn't admit to it — Thor's opinion did mean a lot to him. If he would join in ...

Loki shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table. Sif was staring at him.

On the table stood a huge plate of pancakes, probably a courtesy from Heimdall, even tough Loki couldn't see him anywhere. Loki took one.

Thor poked him in the arm. “Did you speak to mum?”, he sounded curious.

Fandral and Hogun looked at each other and then snorted in their pancakes. Sif stopped staring to crack a bemused smile.

Loki took another deep breath. “No. I spoke to Tony. Mum calls in the evening. But she asked after you yesterday.”

“Tony?”, Volstagg piped up. “You're only friend?”

Snickers. Loki ignored the question in favor of his pancake. And — lo and behold! — they stopped laughing and went back to their own breakfast. Only Sif stared staring again.

Loki tried to ignore her too. And he nearly managed, as well. He was half-way through his pancake, but she didn't stop looking and -

Loki looked up. “What?”

Sif shrugged. “Nothing.”

Thor, maybe sensing that Loki's pulse just went dramatically up, spoke up. “Sif was mightily brave yesterday! After you went to bed, I mean”, and he could honestly say that as if Loki just became tired. Idiot. “I dared her to go snooping through dad's office — and she did!”

Thor laughed and reached across the table to slap Sif on the arm. Loki took the bait with a sigh.

“Found anything interesting?”

“No.”

... And that was that. At least the pancakes were good, Loki supposed.

 

 

“We're going to the pool today, right?”

Loki could hear the excitement through his headphones and the calming, classic music he had put on. He had wanted to disappear into his room after breakfast and spend the day reading, doing homework and maybe talking to Tony, but Thor had grasped hold of his arm before he could slink away and stirred him into the lounge without heading his protest. “It's our summer vacation”, was all he said.

“You will have to wait”, said Heimdall and appeared like a ghost. Loki honestly hadn't noticed him coming in. “Firstly: we are almost out of food. If you all don't want to starve I suggest a trip to town.”

“But that won't take long, right?”, Sif asked, sounding dismayed. “We were making plans!”

“Postpone them. We're walking.”

Heimdall had five very dark glares in his back as he left the room, but Loki smiled. That could actually be fun. Certainly more than he day at the pool with these idiots.

Maybe he could try and convince Heimdall to get a few of his favorite sweets.

 

Thor and his friends were groaning and moaning as if Heimdall had put them through some horrible torture. Honestly, Loki thought, a simple 40 minute walk, and they're crying like babies!

Loki was walking next to Heimdall and trying to subtly roll his eyes. He thought Heimdall might have even smiled at him for a second. Huh, how about that. 

“If you're quite done”, Heimdall said mildly and Loki had to hide his grin behind his hair, “I will leave you all to it. Don't overdo it. We are working with a budget here. I will look for our dinners, and we will meet at the checkout when everyone has all they need.”

Heimdall waited till everyone nodded. “Any wishes for dinner?”

“Pizza!”

“Curry wurst with fries!”

“And hamburgers!”

“Vegetable stir-fry”, Loki said.

“Honestly?”, mumbled Fandral. 

Thor chuckled uncomfortably. “Loki likes to eat healthy”, he said and it sounded like an apology. Loki pressed his lips together and looked away. “I'd like steak, Heimdall.”, Thor added.

Sif gasped. “We should do a barbecue!”

“Alright”, Heimdall said and nodded. “Lots of unhealthy stuff for you all, apart from Loki and me.” Loki smiled at Heimdall, a little relived.

“And meat for a barbecue!”

 

They parted ways in the store; Heimdall going to look for their dinners (and Loki really hoped he would take some vegetable stir-fry, too, even though he could feel the mock already. But he really loved vegetable stir-fry). Thor and Sif went for the potato chips and peanuts, while the other boys moved to the chocolate isle.

Loki hesitated for a moment and then went looking for the dried fruits. Maybe they had some cranberries; Loki liked snacking on them as he read.

He would look for some sweets, too, of course. Thor got it wrong; Loki didn't care exactly for eating healthy. He just didn't care for so much meat and fatty food that you could get sick from it. But Thor had never understood the difference.

Loki smiled triumphantly when he spotted the dried cranberries and grabbed a back of apricots too, when he was already there. He had a feeling he would have a lot of time for reading.

He eyed a pack of cashew nuts for a moment, before deciding to leave them. As Heimdall had said: they were still on a budget and Loki could imagine that Thor and his friends would already stretch it pretty far.

But — he would need his marshmallow froot loops for breakfast. The pancakes were nice, but Loki couldn't imagine functioning for two weeks without his favorite cereal. 

And with that safe under his arm, too, he could finally turn to the last thing on his shopping list: the candy.

There was a little skip in his step as he headed to the candy isle. Picking the candy was always the fun part.

He grabbed three different chocolate bars and some skittles without hesitation. His hand hovered for a moment above the gummy bears, before he decided on a bag of plain gold bears. He did like them best.

He was just debating the pros and cons of taking some Reese's, too (he didn't want to take too much; not just because of their budget, but also because mum certainly wouldn't approve, but on the other hand it was _summer_ -) when someone cleared their throat next to him.

He startled a little bit (choosing candy was serious business and easy to get lost in) and turned to find Fandral leaning on a shelf next to him, his eyebrows raised. 

“You really wanna take that?”, he nodded to the candy in Loki's hands.

“Yes?”

“Oh. I didn't know he were still eating gummy bears. How old are you again?”

Loki turned around. Forget the Reese's; he would bring his stuff to Heimdall and ignore these idiots for the rest of the summer. No matter what Thor said, Loki could spend a nice summer in his room with his books and studies. 

Fandral grabbed his arm. “Now, wait”, he chuckled. “I'm sorry, I was just honestly curious. Everyone I know stopped eating the plain stuff when they were like nine or something.”

“My mum eats them still!”, Loki exclaimed without thinking and then immediately bit his tongue.

“Yes. Right”, Fandral smirked.

Loki could feel his frustration grow. “What is your goddamn problem?”

Fandral smiled at him as if he were a simpleton and raised his hands. “I'm just trying to look out for you. It would be quite embarrassing to go to the checkout with that stuff. For everyone.”

He took the gummy bears and skittles from Loki's hands and put them pack on the shelf. “So leave it be, yes?”, he said with a wink and sauntered away.

And even through that was one of the stupidest things Loki had ever heard ... 

When Loki stood in front of Heimdall he just had his cereal, his dried fruits and three candy bars in his hands. It was fine.

 

Loki could feel Heimdall looking at him, but he kept looking at the floor and shuffling his feet while they were waiting for the others to be done. He didn't want to see the smirks they would surely wear. 

He couldn't even say why he left his stuff in the isle, when he really had wanted them. Fandrals ... arguments, if he wanted to call it that, were mind-bendingly stupid and absolute nonsense. Loki and his mother often shared a bag of gummy bears in the evening and Thor often stole some too; your age had nothing to do with eating candy!

And yet ... And yet.

Loki hadn't seen anyone else, but it was highly unlikely that Fandral had acted completely on his own. “Teasing” like that wasn't any fun without an audience.

So — what if Thor had stood in the next isle, hand over his mouth to keep the laughter at bay?

Loki left it there to avoid another confrontation ... with someone else. It felt safer that way. And the stuff wasn't that important. Loki could survive two weeks without.

“There you are”, Heimdall said and Loki peered through his hair as Thor and his friends walked up to them, arms full of stuff.

They threw everything — bags of potato chips and other flavors, peanuts, chocolate, coca cola bottles, twinkies — in Heimdalls shopping cart. Thor threw a few strawberry pop tarts on top of everything.

Heimdall sighed, but nodded. “You should all choose some ice cream”, he said and nodded to the frozen food section. “Since nobody here remembered to grab some.”

Thor and his friends scurried away, already discussing all the options, Sif's voice the loudest: “I'll take cookie dough, no matter what you say!”

Loki stayed behind.

“Don't you want some ice cream?”, Heimdall asked him and his voice sounded weirdly soft. “It's gonna get hot over the next few days.”

“I'm fine”, Loki mumbled. Heimdall kept watching him.

The others came back quicker than Loki would have thought; everyone carried a tube of ice cream. 

“Loki!”, Thor cried and ran up to him. “I thought you went with us!”

Loki shook his head mutely, but Thor didn't seem bothered and kept grinning. “Look”, he said and bounced on his feet. “They even had our kind!”

Thor held the tube up proudly for Loki's inspection. It was the kind with three different flavors inside; strawberry, vanilla and chocolate. Loki and Thor had a habit of sharing these, Loki eating the vanilla, Thor eating the strawberry and both of them sharing the chocolate. 

Loki looked up with a little smile. “You want to share?”, he asked.

“Of course! We always do!”, Thor grinned and turned away to put the ice cream in the shopping cart.

“Thor?”, Loki asked.

“Yes?”

“Promise me there will be lots of chocolate left in the evening.”

Thor threw his head back and laughed. Loki could see Hogun turning to whisper something in Fandrals ear, both of them grinning. “I promise, brother!” It was a familiar tease between them, since that time Thor had become a little bit obsessed with chocolate and Loki had been scared for his due of chocolate ice cream.

Thor's friends were laughing at him, Thor oblivious as always. 

Loki breathed.

 

Since Loki lost all inclination to spend his time with other people, he took his notebook and his good ball pen and went outside to sit underneath the shade of a tree.

He secretly dreamed of being an author on day and sometimes just like to sit down somewhere quiet in the fresh air and just ... write what came to mind. 

He was left alone for quite a bit; his notebook getting filled with all sorts of things, from a little rant about the stupidity of other humans to a little story about the squirrel that hushed through the tree above him.

It was peaceful and Loki felt relaxed for what seemed like the first time since this summer started. Of course, it was right then, that Thor and his friends left the house.

They were packed with towels and food, dressed in their swimming suits. Going to the pool, then.

Loki did his best to ignore them, as they went by; concentrating on the soft glide of his pen on the paper. He still heard Hogun mock whispering to Thor: “Is your brother writing a diary?” and the giggles that followed. Thor's laughed sounded a little forced, but he said nothing and just ushered his friends along.

Loki started a new story about a little brother stabbing his spineless, stupid older brother somewhere painful with a knife.

The one with the squirrel had been more fun.

 

Dinner was awkward, at least for Loki. The others were all laughing at the stupidities jokes Loki had ever heard, hair still wet from the pool water. When they shook their head widely from laughing water dropped everywhere.

Heimdall sat between Loki and Sif like a statue. 

At least the pizza wasn't as disgusting as it could have been, since Heimdall got him one with lots of vegetables. It wasn't as good as proper, fresh vegetables, but as good as it was going the get.

Hogun tried to make a pointed comment about that, but Heimdall shot him down with just one look. Another good thing, Loki supposed.

But still, he was glad when it was over.

They all put their dishes in the dishwasher, while Sif and Thor discussed what kind of movie they wanted to watch this evening. Loki rolled his eyes and decided to spend his time in his room. Studying would be better than watching some kind of horribly fake horror movie.

But first -

Loki opened the freezer and grasped the ice cream tube Thor had chosen for them, only to pause in shock when he took the lid of. The chocolate ice cream in the middle was completely empty and even his — _his!_ — vanilla ice cream wasn't untouched.

“Thor?”, he asked and turned around, holding the ice cream tube up so his brother could see clearly. “There is no chocolate left.”

Thor blushed and Sif, still standing next to him, grinned meanly. “Sorry, brother. We took some ice cream with us to the pool and it was hot and -”, Thor broke off.

Loki turned around again, put the lid calmly back on and then slammed the ice cream tube with all his strength back into the freezer. Thor made a funny noise behind him.

Loki stormed out of the kitchen.

 

“Brother wait!”, Thor called and tried to catch up with him. Loki stopped and turned around.

“What?”

“I just wanted ... look”, Thor said and wrung his hands. “I just wanted to say sorry about the ice cream. I know I promised, but I didn't think -”

“And?”

Thor looked to the ground. “I'm really sorry”, he mumbled, before taking a deep breath. “And ... look, maybe you could keep your notebook in your room while where here?”

Loki blinked, uncomprehending. “Excuse me?”

Thor shifted from foot to foot. “It just ... looks like a dairy. And it seems as if you're writing in your diary the whole day. That's just ... kinda girly?”

“Excuse me?”, Loki repeated and Thor winced.

“I don't mean that in a bad way -”

“No, of course not”, Loki scoffed and turned around again. “Forgive me than, brother. I will try my best not to embarrass you any further in front of your friends.”

“That's not — I just meant it for your own -” Loki slammed his door shut and cut Thor's words of. 

Loki leant with his back against the door and tried very hard not to cry.

 

 

_“Okay, tell me what's wrong.”_

_“Nothing's wrong.”_

_"Loki ... I'm your mum. I know when something's wrong. Out with it.”_

_“Thor and his friends eat all the chocolate ice cream.”_

_“Oh sweetheart ...”_

_“Thor promised I would get some! And we always share! And mum -”_

_“Yes?”_

_“They even took some of my vanilla. And then I left it in the freezer without taking the rest. When I come back tomorrow all of it will be gone.”_

_“I'll talk to Thor -”_

_“You don't need to talk to Thor because of the stupid ice cream!”_

_“... Well, is there something else than that I should talk with your brother about?”_

_“No.”_

_“Loki? Be honest, please.”_

_“No, it's nothing. It's just hot and Thor and his friends ate all the good ice cream even though Thor promised he wouldn't and it sucks.”_

_“Mind your language, please.”_

_“Suck is not a bad word!”_

_“Alright, Loki ... I see you're quite upset. If there's something I can do to help, tell me please, but -"_

_“I'm sorry, mum.”_

_“It's alright, darling.”_

_“...”_

_“Go to sleep then, yes? You'll feel better in the morning.”_

_“Yes. Goodnight, mum.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yes, I'm still alive. Sick, as I've been nearly all year, but alive.
> 
> Thank you to yeet, who reminded me that this story actually existed. And since I noticed that: also thank you to for all the kudos, comments and subscriptions! I really appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> And also thank you to my past self for writing an actual story- and timeline.

_“— and then Thor had the actual gall to come — after letting them eat my ice cream, you remember, yes? — to let me know that they thought my notebook was too girly and embarrassing and that I should leave it in my room from now on -”_

_“Loki.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Don't tell your mum I said that, but: Fuck them.”_

_“... I hope you can imagine my scandalized face right now.”_

_“I can, don't you worry. You look at me like that pretty often.”_

_“Wonder why.”_

_“Steal some of their ice cream, yeah? I recommend Sif's. We hate her most, right?”_

_“Wish I could. The drama probably wouldn't be worth it, though. I'll just stay here in my room, reading, where I don't ever have to look at her stupid face ever again.”_

_“Alright. I'll steal something from her then when you're back -”_

_“Tony!”_

_“— and in the meantime, promise me something, Lokes?”_

_“... What?”_

_“Take your notebook, go out of your room, head held high and all that stuff and hit your brother with it real hard. Say it's a courtesy from me.”_

_“You know what? I can do that.”_

_“Good. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?”_

_“Yes. Bye.”_

_“Bye, bye. Keep your head high and don't let your crown fall of, princess!”_

 

_PIEEP_

 

 

 

 

 

As Tony had probably known, it was immensely satisfying to see Thor flinch away from his book in pain. His wide, shocked eyes were pretty good, too.

Loki smiled sweetly. “Courtesy from Tony. He sends all his love.”

Thor made a noise that was somewhere between a chuckle and an affronted groan. He didn't seem sure whatever Loki was joking or not.

Loki wasn't exactly sure, either.

“Lovely”, Sif said from the other side of the breakfast table, a sneer in her voice. “Your only friend some kind of weird sicko, then? Some criminal type?”

“That's really not the kind of company to keep, little Loki -”, Fandral jumped in, grinning like a moron.

And now, look: Loki was used to them making fun of him. They had done that since the day Thor dragged them home the first time and even if they normally tried to hold back in front of Thor, Loki was used to it. But there was a line. And that line definitely started when they started trying to insult Tony, who was Loki's only and bestest friend in the world. Loki could and would stay quiet, for Thor's sake mostly, by anything else, but this -

And maybe he was also still hurt about the thing with his notebook.

Heimdall had made them sausages and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Nearly everything was already gone, of course, since Loki had joined them late, having spend all his morning talking and complaining to Tony.

But there was still a full bottle of ketchup on the table, perfectly within Loki's reach.

Before Fandral could finish his sentence, Loki grasped the bottle, opened to top and aimed it at Sif's stupid face — right between her eyes and was about to press down with all his strength -

Thor knocked the bottle out of Loki's hand with such a force that it landed on the other side of the room.

There was a moment of silence. Loki looked down at his hands with a frown — Thor had hit him, too, and he could already see a bruise forming. Hurt, too.

“What's wrong with you?”, Sif asked then.

Loki looked up at her. “Don't talk about my friend like that”, was all he could think to say.

And since there were no more ketchup bottles left in reach and it would just be embarrassing to pick the old one up and try again — Loki left the room.

At least it was blissfully silent after his departure, for once.

 

 

 

  
“You shouldn't have — Loki.”

What right had Thor, really, to sound so exasperated on his perfect summer trip? That stupid git.

“You didn't knock.”

Thor closed to door behind him and joined Loki on his bed as if he honestly thought he was in any way welcome there. Loki's hand tightened around his book, before he let go with a wince — the bruise on his hand was forming quickly.

“She shouldn't have talked about Tony like that. She doesn't even know him — how _dare_ she -”

“Brother”, Thor interrupted and frowned. “You wanted to squirt ketchup in her face.”

“Yes.”

Loki glanced at his brother's disapproving face for a second, before shutting his book with a sigh and putting it to the side, underneath his pillow. “Oh, come now, Thor. As if you would listen to anyone talk about Sif like that — calling her a sicko and a criminal — without saying something.”

“You didn't exactly plan on saying much, though, were you?”, the point flew over Thor's head as it tended to do.

“No”, Loki said and grinned. It came out slightly shaky. “I skipped that.”

Thor frowned and shifted on his bed. “They apologize”, he said then, his voice brokering no argument. “Sif, I mean.”

“I don't recall.”

“Well — I'm supposed to tell you”, Thor explained as if that made any sense. “She didn't know — like you said she doesn't know Tony. She didn't mean any offense.”

“I'm sure”, Loki said and couldn't stop staring at Thor in vague fascination. What the inside of his brain looked like?

Thor cleared his throat and gestured vaguely to the door. “Maybe you could apologize, too? For the ketchup?”

Loki stared some more. “I apologize.”, he smiled and hoped it came across realer than his last one, “Do tell Sif that, yeah?”

And with that, Thor's world was as good as fixed.

 

 

 

  
Thor's hand was wrapped tightly around his wrist. Not because of the ugly, black-blue bruise that was quickly forming on the back of Loki's hand — he doubted that Thor had even noticed, but because his friends were walking behind them and hand-holding was a childish thing to do in their eyes.

Just last week, when their mum had let them go to the nearby playground alone, Thor had insisted on holding his hand the whole way. Funny, how he had been the childish one then.

Thor's friends snickered behind them. Loki would bet a good book that it was about him, again. Maybe, he thought, he should be honored that they found so much to laugh about. Even Loki himself hadn't thought himself _that_ interesting.

“Who are you glaring at?”, Loki asked his brother. “I'm the one who didn't want to be here.”

“It's summer”, Thor said, still glaring into the air, “you can't stay in your room all day, reading your stupid books. We have a pool here and you're going to visit it.”

Loki was only just so not offended. “Is it because of your friends laughing behind us?”, he asked.

Thor let go of his wrist. “No. It's because of you and the pool.”

Loki crossed his arms and said nothing. He didn't need to; Thor was a poor liar, and they both knew it.

There was silence between them till they reached the pool and Thor took off with his friends to go change into their swimsuits. Loki stayed behind.

He was pretty sure that he didn't imagine the relief on Thor's face.

 

 

 

  
This was, for sure, the worst afternoon in Loki's life. His hand hurt, and he wondered distantly if one could break something on a ketchup bottle. Probably, if one's stupid oaf of a brother knocked it with enough force out of someones hand.

Holding his book became quickly uncomfortable.

And it was hot outside, unpleasantly so. He couldn't help but think about the air-conditioning unit back in their house. He felt like he would be stuck to his deckchair forever, his skin was so sticky.

And then, worst of all, were of course Thor and his friends. How much could one _scream_ while in a stupid pool? What was there to scream about? The water? - Goodness.

Loki could feel a headache coming from a mile away.

He was so busy being irritated by them and their stupid _noise_ that he noticed immediately when they quietened down. He stole a quick glance at them, feeling quietly relieved because maybe they had gotten tired and wanted to head inside? to find them all in a circle in the middle of the pool, talking. Hogun glanced at him.

Loki stiffened and looked back to his book. When the worst came to worst he could always run. He would probably make it halfway to the house by the time they had climbed out of the pool.

He had thought that they would wait with their revenge till Thor wasn't around to watch, but he couldn't be sure. He just knew one thing: that Sif wasn't sorry about what she had said about Tony and that she certainly hadn't forgiven him for nearly spraying ketchup in her face.

He wasn't surprised when Thor swam to the pool edge closest to Loki's deckchair half a minute later, his friends directly behind him.

“Loki! Come join us!”, Thor called to him, happy and with a stupid grin on his face.

Loki glanced up. “No, thank you”, he said as calmly as possible. After all, there was a reason he hadn't joined them before, even though it was hot and the pool pleasantly cool and his book had gotten boring half an hour in. He couldn't concentrate as much in the heat as he wanted to.

But he would not change into his swim trunks in front of them; would not present himself like that for their mockeries. He could already hear it in his head _“scrawny little Loki”, “skinny as a rake”, “a breeze could probably blow him away”_ — he had heard it all when he had his swimming lessons in school. And that hadn't even been people that had it out for him like Thor's friends.

Loki really didn't want to know what they would have to say about the way he looked.

“Come on, brother!”, Thor called. “I didn't drag you here just so you could read some more!”

Loki glared. “I certainly didn't asked or wanted you to drag me here, either.”

“Loki! It's summer, you're by the pool — really-”

“Don't be such a spoilsport!”, Volstagg interrupted. “You can read later. Have some fun.”

They all cheered.

“It's depressing”, Sif called, because of course she had something to say, too, “To look over here and see you sitting there — reading. On summer vacation. It's sad, you know?”

“No, I don't know”, Loki said and stood up, tucking his book carefully under his arm, “but if it bothers you all so much — I'm going inside.”

They seemed to find that funny.

“No, Loki!”, Thor called, laughing, not understanding anything, “We're just trying to include you!”

And he didn't even mean that in a hurtful way, Loki knew, even if that comment just made Sif's day. “Thank you, Thor”, he said and turned away. “But there is no need. I'm quite fine without you.”

 

 

 

  
It was only later that Loki realized, that when he had refused to join them in the pool, no matter how humiliating that had been: Sif had not gotten her revenge yet.

And she was not a patient girl.

Loki had grasped his favorite book from his room and moved to the lounge where the air conditioner blew strongest, because he was still incredibly hot and apart from Heimdall, who was probably somewhere in the back of the house, he was completely alone.

And then, not even ten minutes later, he front door slammed open and the people he had run away from filled the lounge. Without Thor.

Hogun probably saw him glancing at the door, because he said without prompting: “Thor's just packing our stuff from the pool. He'll come after.”

“How ... nice of him”, Loki said, carefully. “I'll just leave you -”

“Oh no”, Sif said and stepped closer to him. Loki tried to prepare himself for — something. She surely wouldn't try to hurt him, right? Not with Heimdall somewhere close and Thor coming in a few minutes. Right?

She just smiled, fake, and nodded at his book. “What are you reading?”, she asked.

“Looks like a picture book”, Fandral said, before Loki could reply. “You know, those for babies.”

That — was an absolute lie. Loki had stopped reading books with pictures years ago, apart from the ones his school demanded.

“It's -”, he tried to say, but Sif grinned and shook her head.

“It makes Thor really ... sad, you know?”, she said and her smile became even faker, “that his little brother spends all his time absorbed in his books instead of with him.”

Loki decided to stay quiet.

“And since Thor is my best friend -”, Sif stopped and looked above Loki's shoulder. Before Loki had time to react a hand shoot out from behind him — Volstagg, he noticed — and snatched the book from his fingers.

“Hey!”, he called and turned around, but Sif grasped his arm and pulled him back. Volstagg held the book high above his head, either way, where Loki couldn't reach. “Give -”

The front door opened.

Sif used the grip on his arm to shove Loki to the ground before she and her friends took off, running out of the room with his favorite book in their clutches.

 

 

Loki had bearly managed to stand up before Thor came in, his arms full of their bags from the swimming pool. He frowned when he saw Loki, shaking in the middle of the room, and let the stuff fall to the floor.

“Loki?”

And Loki — he felt like he may cry, whether from anger at Sif and the unfairness or just the fact that Thor's friends bullied him on summer vacation -

“Your friends -”, he started and then stopped, because he _really_ didn't want to start crying in front of Thor. They had compared Loki to a baby so many times these last days, and he didn't want to prove them right. Not in front of Thor.

“What?”, Thor asked and smiled slowly, unsure. “They must have come in a few moments before me. Wanted to check what's for dinner.”

“Thor?”, Sif called at that moment from the kitchen and joined them. Her hair was slightly dishevelled, and she was out of breath, her cheeks red. She ignored Loki. “We still have enough pizza, but there's also some fries -”

They must have gone — _ran_ — through the back, Loki realized. Must have brought his book maybe in one of their rooms and then ran around the house to get in the kitchen in time.

“Give it back”, he said and Sif turned to look at him. There was mockerie in her eyes and hatred. And Loki didn't understand why she hated him so much — what did he ever do to her — but she did. “What did you do with it?”

He realized, distantly, that his voice was louder than he meant it to be.

Sif looked confused. Thor reached for Loki's arm. “What are you talking about, brother? What's going on?”

“They took my book!”, Loki nearly screamed, voice high, and pointed a finger at Sif, “They came and just took it and ran away with it -”

“What?”, Sif said and sounded so honestly confused that Loki hated her right back, “We were just in the kitchen. What would we want with your book?”

Thor frowned. “Did you lose it?”, he asked Loki and let go off his arm, “We can help you search -”

“No!”, Loki hissed. “I just told you — they took it!”, he turned away from Thor and back towards Sif, “Give it back to me! It’s not yours — you have _no right_ -!”

“Look”, Sif said and since when could she act so well?, “I don't know what you're talking about. We were in the kitchen.”, she said and pointed with her finger behind her back, where she had come from.

“Loki -”, Thor stared.

“No! You're _lying_ — you took it from me and then went behind the back — and I _demand it back!_ ”

“If this is because of this morning — I'm really sorry, alright? I didn't mean to insult your friend like that -”

“What?”, Loki interrupted. “This is not -”

“Oh”, Thor said, as if it all made sense to him now. “Loki, this is enough.”

“ _What?!”_ , Loki said again, hysterical. “I just want her to give me my book back! It's not hers — mum gave it to _me_ -”

“Loki”, Thor said again, sternly and turned to look at him completely. “Listen — I know you're mad at Sif because of what she said this morning — Tony is your best friend, I get it, and she shouldn't have — but you're going to far!”

He could see Sif smiling at him behind Thor's back.

“Are you saying I'm making this up?”, Loki asked, feeling weirdly numb.

“Sif apologized! I had to force you to the same and I know you didn't even mean it! And this — this is just childish, Loki, really — Sif is my friend as much as Tony is yours and I won't let you talk about her — accusing her like that, either!”

“So you are saying I'm making this up.”

“Yes. Cause you are.”

  
And wasn't betrayal a weird feeling?

 

 

 

 

  
_"Yeah, we had fun today.”_

_“What did you do?”_

_“Spend most of the time by the pool, honestly. It was pretty hot.”_

_“You don't sound to happy tough, darling.”_

_“Just tired, I guess.”_

_“Alright. Into bed you go, then, yes? And no more reading!”_

_“... I won't. Promise.”_

_“Is your brother around, by any chance? I haven't talked to him in too long.”_

_“No, he isn't. Sorry, mum.”_

_“Oh. And you're sure, darling -”_

_“Yes. Goodnight. Talk to you tomorrow.”_

_“Goodnig -"_

_PIEEP_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this tomorrow, when my fever is hopefully gone :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also: is it weird that I inspired myself to a Loki/Sif story while writing this? Probably. It's still gonna be my next project, even though it will probably just be an lengthy one shot.  
> That's probably for the best, either way.
> 
> Procastination and I are almost as good friends as Tony and Loki. You could probably tell, tough, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologize for all the mistakes.
> 
> I am not yet sure how long this is going to be or where the story is going to go, but I am exiticed. Gotta let my Loki feels somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luisa184 (yes I'm new to that, what made you notice?)
> 
> You can always send me prompts there!


End file.
